Korra the dick bender
by nexusgiga
Summary: so i had a half day at work because of a snow storm. and my girlfriend is out because i didnt know when id be home because of it. so on i had some free time, go ahead and review as you wish


korra the dick bender

Korra awoke one early morning with urge. She did all her morning activities. But the urge was still there. "ugh I need to do something" korra groaned bitchingly. "I know. I'll go down town." Korra snuck away from ang for the day and hopped on appa. She guided him down town and landed. "don't worry boy. I wont be long" korra patted his head. She went walking down town. The urge she had didn't leave but went to her pussy. "god.. I need a dick in me" korras only had sex once. But knew what it was like. "fuck" korra thought. "im so lost" korra was worried.

She walked around down town when she spotted a group of three boys. "hey you're korra! I'm your biggest fan" one was a little squish but she noticed they were looking at her body. She was a little flattered. Still horny she let her judgement go and did something shed never do. She walked past them and motioned them to follow. They walked into an alley behind a group of houses. She walked up to the wall so all three boys were in full view. She lifted her top up giving them full view of her tits. The boys blushed but continued to stare. "k..korra. are you crazy?" the biggest one asked. "no im feeling a little nice. If you want more. Cum with me" she spoke seductively. She slid her shirt back down and walked to appa.

The boys walked up to Korra who was hornier than ever. The boys crowded her. Her hands slowly pulled the shorts down. Seeing their erections got her even wetter. She reached her hands to two of them guiding one into her mouth. Sucking on it gently, as she strokes the other one. She felt someone grab her from behind. She moaned lightly as they pulled her pants down. "mmmm someone's anxious" she wiggled her ass as he grabbed it. She started to suck harder on the cock in her mouth as the boys removed her top. "what? The avatar isn't slutty enough for you?" she moved their hands down. The boys didn't need another word as they played with her tits and ass. She was going crazy. She bobbed harder and faster on the cock in her mouth. That's when she felt a twitch. She slammed her mouth all the way down as he came down her throat. She swallowed all she could. He pulled out and reached her head down to the cock in her hand. He didn't last long as it popped out and came all over her tits. Her body was on fire as she bent over on all fours. "Well boys. What are you waiting for?" the boy behind her slammed his cock into her vagina. "Fuck yes!" korra didn't care that she was the avatar. At the moment she was a slut. And she loved it. "Fuck me!" she demanded as he began to thrust as one the other two were playing with her tits. He thrusted harder and faster into her. Her small moans got louder as he continued to thrust into her. "Yes! Yes!" korra's moans became screams one of the boys slid his cock into her mouth. The boys were double teaming the young woman. She was on fire and wanted more. Her eyes got wide as one thrusted all the way into her pussy. "This is deepest than I could get with my finger" she thought as she felt a twitch. "I'm.. I'm gonna cum!" he thrusted all the way in as the three of them came. "*pant* more.*pant* give me more" she wanted more dick as the boy playing with her tits walked behind her. The boy behind her pulled out and grabbed some lube "this is going to hurt a little" she wasn't sure what he meant. Suddenly she felt a cold liquid on her ass hole. She felt one dick enter her pussy. The other, her ass. " gentle" this is a first for her. The boys began to thrust into her. The sensation was incredible. they began to thrust harder and faster into her. "yeeessss!" korra screamed in joy. They wouldn't stop thrusting and she loved it. She bucked her hips into the boys as they began to thrust more. "don't stop!" she was in heaven . she felt reached over and grabbed the boy in front of her. She's addicted to the taste of cum today and needed more of it. She began to rub it as the boys behind her kept thrusting into her. They thrusted all the way into her. "cum in me!" korra knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. "I'm going to cum!" one exclaimed "me too!" korra shouted back as she felt a liquid into her ass and another in her pussy. "Oh god boys. Give me more." They pulled out as the boys switched. the boy from the front walked behind her and sat down and pulled her onto him. She screamed in joy as she began to ride him. She let instincts take in as she rid harder. The boys began to jerk off over her. She rid faster as the boys kept fapping. "Oh god your pussy feels so tight!" the boy was amazed at her sex skills. She slammed his cock all the way into her the boys got closer. She closed her eyes as she rid as hard and fast as she could as screamed "YEEESSS!" she came hard over the boys cock. Not a second later the boys came all over her as she finished her climax. She heard a sound as she saw the boys with a camera. "Give us a sexy pose" korra obliged and rubbed her breasts as they took a picture. "One more for?" she put her fingers into peace signs as they took the picture. She climbed off of the boy under her, "come back anytime if you guys want more." Two of the boys left as the boy under her started to get up. "You're still here?" korra wasn't complaining. "How are you still hard?" korra was getting wet again from staring at the hard cock. "This'll he our secret. Don't tell the others they might get jealous" she kneeled down and licked the cock. She licked harder as she dragged her tongue all the way to the shaft. She licked all the way up and slid the tip in her mouth. "I didn't want to say this. But you have the biggest cock out of the group" korra smiled as she started to suck on the tip. Korra slid it deeper into her mouth as she began to rub his balls. The boy began to rub her ass as she sucked harder. He slapped it as she started to suck deeper. She wanted his cock in her one way or another. He put his free hand on her head and began to control her. She closed her eyes as he pushed her head as deep as he needed her to be as his cock began to twitch. He lifted her head up a little and came in her mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips. "mmmm with all this cum your giving me I may get addicted." The avatar crawled to him "mmmaster. Kittens been naughty. How should you punish her" she wiggled her ass as he pinned her to the ground. "Is kitten ready for master's hard cock?" she nodded as he spread her legs. He rubbed his cock all over her wet pussy. "Stop teasing~" she mewed as she felt him slide in. she gave a moan of satisfactions. He began to thrust into her tight cunt. She slid his hand to her breasts. He squeezed them and began to thrust harder. She was in heaven. This has been the best day in her life as the avatar. She began to buck into his hips as he continued to thrust. "Don't stop!" she screamed as he thrusted faster. He grabbed her hips with one hand and thrusted harder. "Deeper!" she got her wish as he obliged. "i.. im gonna cum" "me too" he thrusted all the way into her as they both came. "Thank you" he kissed her lips as he pulled out. She kissed back. "here. Let me clean you up" she kissed back as she bent the water around them to clean him off. He ran pulled his cloths on and looked at her one more time. "Thank you" he shyly ran away. She smiled to herself as pulled her shirt down and her pants up. "Oh god" korra thought as she walked to the door of her home and into her room to find toph sitting on her bed. "shit" korra thought as toph stood up. "korra, I need a bit of a favor. " toph moved a little and pat the bed "sit. Youre going to need to"


End file.
